


My story, my light

by Kimmylia



Category: No Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Continue, Courage, Do it, Errors, Judging - Freeform, Story, ascent, chance, discouraging, dream - Freeform, feedback, go for it, goal, humans are strong, light - Freeform, limits, over the limit, road - Freeform, safe, we make chances, what i want, you can do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: This is a story where a lot of you can place themselves in. The traps along the road, the pressure and discouraging feed from others. No matter if you make it or not, they will not praise you. They will just try to extinguish your light, your dream.





	My story, my light

Humans are weak. We have to take the chances they will give us in life. We should do what they tell us to do. We have limits and only can go as far as we can. As soon as there is insecurity, we turn around. We rather take the safe road then the hard road.

Wrong. Humans are strong. We do not take chances; we make them. We go over the limits to reach our goals. No matter what and how. Where there is a will there is a way. No matter what people tell you. Making mistakes is only human. But making them and trying them again is what it takes to reach what we really want, right?

From the moment I told out to the world what I wanted, it answered back with discouraging feedback. You cannot do this. There is no way it will work. Not a chance. It is not that simple. It will never work. This is how I grew up. My dream, my little light. People were forcing to extinguish it.

I was threw from the left to the right, making detours to what I wanted. Because I still was trying hard for it. Sometimes it felt like the world was against me. Which sounds familiar for a lot who will read this. Still I kept chasing after that little spark for my light, for my dream. There was still a little of the people that believed in me. That I could make it to the top. That I could reach my goal. 

However, even if they pushed against my back to move me forward there were more people before me pushing me backwards. Many opinion and many fact were being threw fort and back. You can do it. No, you cannot. If you just try harder. It will never work. Of course, it will! She does not have the power or the strength to continue, this is where it will end because she cannot get farther than this.

No matter what they all said and believed, I held on. After a lot of time, I finally was a big step closer to my goal. Instead of praising me, those people looked down on me. Because sure, you got a step closer to your goal. However, this is as far as you go. They did not know they just threw more insecurity into a shy and insecure person with their words. They tried to break me through the years. And even if I was cracked up, I did not give up. I went on. I tried more and harder. This was something worth fighting for.

Even if I continued, people kept setting more traps along my road. The what ifs and what then were getting in the way of my goal. For a minute, I thought to see the peak. The end of all my hard work from up close. Then it got slingshot away again. However, I was already this far! To give It all up and ascent? I would never forgive myself.

I went on, kept feeding my little light. As I slowly dismantled the traps, I left traces behind to those who would follow to see me fall down. To show them I had continued. To show them they were wrong. I knew they would keep following like hungry wolves, but that did not fear me any longer. It did not bother or discourage me anymore.

Even from this day on, I am trying to reach the peak. The goal I had set for myself. Finally, I can see the end clear. There are just a few more traps I have to dismantle before I am there. Before I will reach the top and scream it out from the top of my lungs. To stick my middle fingers up to those who said every time I could not do this and this was as far I could go. Not only to show the world it was wrong. Also, to show myself that I could indeed do this and live my dream. And let my blinding light shine on.

Making mistakes is human. However, judging others and trying to push them down is not. That is just your own errors. Instead of following me, judging me, discouraging me, you could have set out and reached your own goal.


End file.
